Lithium ion battery packs for power tools include several cylindrical, lithium ion battery cells. Each cylindrical cell typically produces 3.6-4.0 volts. More specifically, such cells typically provide 3.6 volts during use and 4.0 volts when fully charged. Marketing departments may label battery packs using such lithium ion cells with voltages between 3.6-4.0 volts or multiples thereof depending on the number of cells in series. Lithium ion battery packs for portable power tools typically include either three lithium ion cells or five lithium ion cells (or multiples thereof in parallel). The three cell packs generally provide 10.8-12.0 volts and are commonly referred to as 12 volt packs. The five cell packs generally provide 18-20 volts are commonly referred to as 20 volt packs. Power tools using the 12 volt packs have the advantage of being lighter and more compact. Conversely, power tools using the 20 volt packs are more powerful.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.